


Royal Britannian Princess

by Darkwolves602



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Life Drawing, Sibling Incest, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Euphemia and Cornelia take a break from the stifling hum drum of the imperial court in the Tokyo Settlement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Royal Britannian Princess

They sat together basking in the warmth of the sun beaming down upon the Britannian palace garden in the centre of the Tokyo settlement.

“I haven’t been here for so long” Cornelia Li Britannia mused ideally.

“How long has it been since we have had time to be together like this?” Euphemia Li Britannia mused.

“I know Euphie” Cornelia said, laying on her back she stared up into the clear blue sky above. “But I am afraid that my time of late has been consumed with suppressing these insufferable Black Knights”

“But they saved me from the hotel-” Euphie interjected.

Cornelia bolted up from the grass to sit at the mere mention of the incident. “And for that I gave them a generous head start, now I am in fast pursuit”

“But, doesn’t ‘pursuit’ mean you’ll always be behind them?” Euphie asked.

“Oh” Cornelia smirked slyly. “And you think that you would lecture Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia on military tactics?”

“I mean...” Euphie stammered.

Cornelia’s smirk swiftly softened. “You are correct. The truth is that fighting an insurrection is like striking at dust and shadows. When your enemy has no bases, no supply lines and no leaders the only way to remove them is to wait until they dare to show themselves and then-” Cornelia’s brief smirk suddenly softened. “Sorry, I know you didn’t want to hear more about military strategy”

Princess Euphemia had been charged with many roles as Sub-Viceroy of Area 11. Administrator, Arbitrator, hope to the people, or simply someone to stand before a crowd looking regal. The one she loved the most was the one which required no scripts to memorise or masks to wear, when she could simply be Euphie.

“So tell me dear sister, have you had the chance to meet someone yet?” Cornelia asked.

Euphie’s cheeks flared red with embarrassment. “What about you big sister?” she quickly turned the accusation back on her.

“Well I-” Cornelia faltered.

“Come on” Euphie pressed her advantage. “All those strapping young Britannian recruits around the base and you’ve never dared order one to your room to keep you warm at night” Euphie smiled innocently. “Or is it that you prefer the fairer gender? A shy young cadet trying to prove herself as strong as any man. And in that fiery resolve you see the embers of passion smouldering-”

“Why would I ever need anyone when I have you?” Cornelia’s arms wrapped ever tighter around her sister.

“I guess I could never imagine you getting down and dirty with the enlisted soldiers” Euphie said.

“Sometimes you have to get dirty to slay dragons, and rescue princesses” Cornelia’s bared teeth leapt out to knaw upon Euphie’s exposed neck, Euphie wriggled and writhed beneath her with a soft giggle.

“And what about you, Little Euphie?” Cornelia asked.

“I’m afraid not sister” Euphie said. “There is one other, but he would never give me a second glance”

“I cannot believe that, how could they not love your velvet skin, soft voice, curvaceous chest?” Cornelia asked, nuzzling her lips to Euphie’s neck.

“May we, you know?” Euphie asked her older sibling.

Cornelia knew what Euphie was asking of her. “Of course, my little Euphie”

Cornelia pulled herself to her feet, helping her sister up the two of them walked together through the blooming gardens. It was expected of all Britannian nobles to master a craft; weaving, painting, singing, musical instruments, writing. Prince Clovis had proved himself a talented painter, for Cornelia a battlefield was her canvas, for Euphemia her talent lay in drawing.

The summer house was a single room placed in the heart of the elaborate palace garden, a place where the royal siblings would sequester themselves to pursue their own interests far removed from duty or interruption. Stepping into the garden house Euphemia found her drawing supplies already prepared, a stencil and a comfortable stool laid out in front of a lavish sofa decorated in fiery red silk.

As with every time Cornelia disrobed without words or hesitation, releasing the top clasp of her military dress uniform she allowed a soft sigh to escape her lips as the tension was released. Continuing down her front she released each clasp in succession, revealing a tantalising taste of creamy white skin of her flat stomach beneath. Cornelia kicked her boots aside, removing her matching pants with an idle stretch of her taut muscles. She gathered her discarded clothing and folded them on a side table with diligent, military precision. Despite the small building being kept warm by the persistent summer heat Cornelia’s nipples eagerly rose to attention as a cool summer breeze washed over her.

“How do you wish to have me pose today?” Cornelia asked.

In their previous sessions together Euphie had drawn her subject posing with a spear and shield as an ancient warrior, contemplating in thought of as one of the great philosophers, even entangled amongst the bed sheets with the beckoning bedroom eyes of an elegant courtesan. While they were adventurous in their endeavours they remained cautious to ensure anything which transpired remained solely between them. To that effect as always, the entire household staff of the estate had been dismissed and the senior commanders given the express order they only be disturbed under the most extreme circumstances.

Today, Euphie decided she wished to see her subject in a more natural pose. “Why don’t you spread yourself out on the sofa” Euphie directed.

Cornelia stepped in front forwards, laying herself spread across the length of the elegantly upholstered sofa. Euphie took her seat, taking her pencil and pad in hand and began her sketch. Even laid bare the Viceroy maintained that unshakable confidence which allowed her to lead the expansion of an empire almost single handidly. Beneath that though was the side of her sister only Euphie was allowed to see.

“Sister” Euphie glanced up. “You are so tense. It’s making the drawing appear too rigid”

Cornelia adjusted herself, laying herself lower on the sofa and raising her left hand to idly caress her right cheek enveloped in a soft pillow. Sometimes when she was alone Euphie would even model herself for some imaginary artist, modelling a variety of poses in varying states of undress to craft her portfolio of creations. She knew in her heart that to truly understand her art she would have to immerse herself in her art.

Euphie laid her paper and pencil down on the table beside her. Reaching behind the small of her back she began to release the elegant ties which bound her dress snuggly to her body.

“It took you an hour to get into that dress and it only takes a single kiss to get you out again” Cornelia said with a flirtatious smile.

“Don’t tease, sister” Euphie pleaded even as she released the final tie of her elegant dress.

A warm smile emerged across Cornelia’s lips, she rarely smiled anymore. Euphie found it a rare pleasure when she did. Euphie slipped her dress from her shoulders, revealing her youthful figure. “So eager to lay yourself bare before another, is that how mother raised us?” Cornelia said.

“And yet you seem rather comfortable doing the same, sister” Euphie said. “It should help give the picture more life”

With little to keep her dress in place Euphie’s dress descended down her elegant figure to pool in a finely made heap at her feet. Stepping out of her dress she tried to carry herself with the same unshakable resolve as her sister had maintained. Euphie returned to her seat, taking her pencil and paper in hand she resumed her work.

Euphie’s heart raced wildly in her chest, her pencil tremoring in her fingers even as she fought to reign in her own wayward hand. Without her notice or consent her free hand had reached up to idly caress her bare between her fingers, a stark shiver cascading through her body as the pert nipple rose to attention. Euphie’s hand began to descend her front, tickling across her flat stomach until her finger tips loomed perilously close to her puckered lips. Euphie’s eyes fluttered closed as her fingers caressed her outer lips-

Euphie felt a weight descend upon her shoulders, the touch of another’s hands across her bare skin. Euphie’s eyes opened to be met by the deep eyes of her older sibling, a wry smile emerging across her lips. “Why don’t we finish the drawing later?”

All of the strength seeped from Euphemia’s arms, the pencil and paper slipping from her fingers to fall discarded at her feet. Cornelia’s arms wrapped around Euphie’s slim torso, clasping her tightly to her stomach she drew her younger sibling down with her onto the sofa with her. Cornelia’s fingers combed through Euphie’s soft pink hair, smelling the sweet scent of lavender wafting from between her long locks.

“Are we going to make love now?” Euphie asked.

“Euphie” Cornelia traced her finger tips across Euphie’s bare shoulder. “You are a princess of Britannia, not some elven street walker. You must be treated with the proper care and respect” Cornelia’s hands caressed across Euphie’s soft skin. “I will start with a gentle caress across your cheek, descending across your neck”

Cornelia leant forward to plant a kiss upon the young woman’s lips, a trail of intimate embraces placed delicately across her neck drawing ever closer towards the rise of Euphie’s breasts. Cornelia caressed her lips across the gentle rise of her younger sister’s breast, feeling her soft skin quiver beneath her fingertips. Cornelia’s lips eclipsed the pert, pink nipple and sucked with hungry abandon.

While her lips laid siege to her soft breast Cornelia’s fingers descended Princess Euphemia’s front, her finger tips caressing Euphie’s quivering outer lips. Euphie reached down to hold Cornelia’s hand in her shaking fingers, feeling the moist caress of her own warmth across her fingertips. Taking her partners hand in hers she turned her lover’s explorative fingers back on themselves until they caressed her sister’s outer lips in a concoction of combined juices.

With her free hand Cornelia reached out to pick up the displaced drawing laying on the floor at the foot of the sofa. “A fine piece of work” Cornelia mused idly.

“Perhaps we should have it displayed in the gallery” Euphie giggled. Cornelia’s body quivered at the illicit thrill of the thought of such a public display. “And, maybe now we can finish-”

The hum and murmur of a communicator called for its master’s attention. Cornelia sighed, carefully disentangling herself from amongst her lover’s arms she stepped across the room and retrieved the alarmed device. Cornelia stood proud and bare in the basking sun as she idly scanned the message across the screen. A defeated sigh was all Euphie needed to hear to know that their moment together was truly at an end.

“My presence is required with the Special Corps” Cornelia said defeatedly.

“Oh” Euphie sighed, rolling over onto her back she threw her legs up over the back of the sofa, her cherry red hair cascading across the lip of the sofa onto the floor even as her pert breasts remained standing eagerly at attention. “But I was just getting close”

Cornelia smiled in return. Kneeling down she cupped her sisters upturned cheeks in her hands, leaning down she placed her lips to Euphie’s. The sudden rush of ecstasy through Euphie’s body could not merely be attributed to the sudden rush of blood to her head. “I’ll be back soon, Little Euphie”

 

*********************************

 

“Ah, Viceroy Cornelia. Welcome to our humble abode” Earl Lloyd Asplund, director of Research and Development for the Britannian Special Corps, greeted his visitor with the same exuberance as he would welcome a fresh shipment of superconductors. “I would offer you a drink however I’m fairly sure half the liquids in this room would dissolve your insides and the other half would dissolve you but in a slightly slower way”

“Just get to the point, Asplund” Cornelia retorted with uncovered disdain. “Why am I here?”

“Of course your grace” Lloyd quickly scooped up a computer tablet from a nearby workbench, displaying a vast incomprehensible array of technical data detailing the Lancelot Knightmare frame and its associated support systems. “As you can see we’ve developed a new wireless communication system allowing faster and more reliable transfer of combat data between the Lancelot and the command centre during-”

“I told you to get to the point” Cornelia insisted.

“Of course your highness” Lloyd quickly iterated. “To be precise this system could exponentially improve the Lancelot’s combat capability to far out perform any other Knightmare design. The initial development costs for the prototype-”

“I’m not here to fund your pet projects” Cornelia replied flatly, her patience fast depleting.

“Princess, you wound me” Lloyd clasped his heart in a hammy display of drama. “This is far more than a mere pet project. If successful it could be installed on all future seventh generation Knightmare frames. All I require is a small endorsement to the Special Corps funding for this financial quarter, perhaps a mere sixty percent-”

“Not a chance” Cornelia replied flatly, refusing to allow her dissatisfaction at having been drawn away from Euphie to humour such a worthless request be known she turned on her heel to leave the hanger in her wake. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have more important matters to attend to” with her final word on the matter given Cornelia was eager to simply return to her quarters before-

“Is that a new moisturiser you’re using?” Lloyd’s offhanded comment brought Cornelia to a sudden stop less than a few paces from where she had started.

Cornelia turned back to face Lloyd. “Excuse me?”

“There appears to be some sort of cream on your cheek” Cornelia reached a gloved hand up to caress her cheek, when the tips of her fingers returned wet her heart stopped in her chest. “I mean far be it from me to inquire as to the details of your personal beauty regime, however it does seem to have given you a certain youthful glow. I’m sure Miss Cecile would appreciate it if you were willing to divulge the particular brand-”

“You were discussing funding for your project?” Cornelia asked through clenched teeth.

“Ah, of course” Lloyd replied with a coy smile. “I agree sixty percent was a rather extravagant bid. Perhaps something in the realm of fifty would prove a more reasonable request?”

Cornelia gritted her teeth at the unspoken insubordination, she truly could not tell whether Lloyd had proved himself observant, sly or merely mad. At any other time she would have seen the department’s chief scientist shot, or driven through the Tokyo slums as a demonstration to the masses, and then shot. “Ten percent”

Cecile, watching from across the lab, was dumbfounded by the surprising endorsement however meagre. She could only watch in silence as her boss sauntered idly across a blades edge, few faced Cornelia either on the battlefield or in debate and survived.

“You know I could have sworn I saw Princess Euphemia carrying herself with a similar youthful enthusiasm” Lloyd pondered idly. “She seemed to be moving in a hurry though, her hair was a mess, corset tied backwards. I dare to wonder what could have ravaged the poor girl such that-”

“Twenty percent” Cornelia interjected.

“Fifty” Lloyd countered. Cecile had never imagined Lloyd as a particularly shrewd negotiator but perhaps it was his cavalier anti-social attitude which allowed him to fail him to realise how dangerous such a course of action could prove.

“Twenty” Cornelia repeated, now fighting a losing battle to remain in control of her emotions.

“Fifty” Lloyd persisted.

“Twenty five and Lancelot will not be dismantled for parts and you won’t spend the rest of your career cultivating an orange farm” Cornelia said with fire burning in her eyes.

“Your majesty is most generous” Lloyd swiftly accepted the offer with a wide smile merely on the cusp of being genuinely sarcastic.

With her peace begrudgingly made Cornelia quickly turned on her heel and left the engineering bay. Having had her time with Euphie cut unbearably short all that she desired was to return to her quarters before anyone else could stumble upon her in such a state, worst of all Lord Guilford.


	2. Lady Cornelia’s Lover

“…retreated into the underground transit network where contact with the terrorists was lost at 1506 and the pursuit was called off by the commanding officer” Britannian military Commander Lord Guilford delivered the report on the latest engagement against the Eleven terrorist group, The Black Knights. “The 75th Airborne squadron stationed in the Tokyo settlement has been reduced to eighty-five percent operational strength and will require sixteen days to complete rearmament. The 17th Armoured Company maintained full combat effectiveness and has been moved to reinforce…”  
   
Cornelia felt the stir within her, she fought to supress the feeling as it grew in strength and intensity. Even after facing countless trials and remaining unshakably steadfast in the face of overwhelming odds she felt her heart racing in her chest. A single bead of sweat descended across her brow, she clutched her hands tightly together on her desk, focusing on that as her single source of strength. She wanted to tell Guilford to leave but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, he deserved better than that, so the charade continued.  
   
“Princess” Lord Guilford’s voice roused her from her scattered thoughts. “Are you alright?”  
   
Cornelia inhaled sharply, her mind racing with panic.  
   
_Guilford has noticed, the mask had fallen._  
   
“If I may speak freely for a moment” Lord Guilford said. “If this is regarding the remarks made by Lord Asplund I must say I found his conduct to be highly inappropriate”  
   
Guilford, had he honestly overlooked the truth that was right in front of him? Or was he simply being his typical diplomatic self? Perhaps he truly deserved his informal title of _Knight Commander Tactful_.  
   
“I’m fine” Cornelia fought to recompose herself. “I need to finish these reports”  
   
“Of course, Princess” Lord Guilford saluted proudly and turned to depart the office.  
   
Cornelia fought to sustain her composure until the door closed in front of her. Cornelia fell back limp in her chair, clutching the base of her nose between her white gloved fingers as her eyes closed in thought.  
   
“ _What the hell were you playing at?_ ”  
   
 

******* 20 minutes earlier *******

  
   
Viceroy Cornelia sat at her desk reading another of the seemingly endless intelligence reports concerning the renegade Zero and the Black Knights. Since the revelation of the Black Knights during the hostage crisis at the hotel bounties and appeals for information had been released all across Area 11 for any information which would lead to the arrest of any person affiliated with the Black Knights.  
   
Britannian citizens had routinely demonstrated themselves eager to come forward with information, either as proof that they themselves had nothing to conceal in fear of reprisal or as a thinly veiled demonstration of loyalty. The difficulty for military intelligence was sifting through the seemingly endless stream of half-truths, deliberate misinformation and attempts to implicate rivals or competitors in an effort to discern the, if any, worthwhile intelligence. The Elevens by contrast, who would be best placed to provide the most useful information, proved unable or unwilling to divulge anything to the Britannian authorities. Still, it remained only matter of time until Zero-  
   
“ _Sister?_ ” a soft voice called out to her.  
   
Cornelia looked up from her paperwork to see her younger sister, Euphie, stepping into the office as she closed the door behind her. “How many times must I remind you of my position as Viceroy, and your duty to address me as such while on duty” Cornelia regretted her tone almost immediately, the biting words escaping her lips before she realised the harshness of her tone. “I’m sorry I-”  
   
“It’s ok” Euphie replied in that soft voice which never failed to calm Cornelia’s spirit.  
   
“I didn’t mean to snap at you” Cornelia rubbed her finger tips into her temple, closing her eyes. “I believe the weight of my new position is beginning to take its toll upon me”  
   
“It’s ok, sister” Euphie cooed in her soft voice. “I know the burden of all of this weighs heavily upon you” Euphie rounded the corner of Cornelia’s desk. With a single deft pull she drew Cornelia’s chair towards her and climbed astride her sister’s lap like the show pony’s she had loved to ride across the wide open fields back in the homeland when she younger.  
   
“Euphie” Cornelia began before being silenced by the press of Euphies finger to her lips.  
   
“Perhaps” Euphie bit her lip, suddenly uncharacteristically sheepish. “I might offer a way to relieve you of some of that burden” Euphie’s fingers reached up to release the first clasp of her top, releasing it with a flick of her deft fingers. Euphie continued down her front, revealing another patch of creamy white skin as her blouse opened. This was the first time Euphie had surrendered to her desires under such bold circumstances. Euphie was well aware of their pact that the façade of proper sibling boundaries was to be maintained at all times beyond the safety of their private time together. But seeing her beautiful Euphie spread before her Cornelia could not help but-  
   
There was a sharp, precise knock at her office door.  
   
_Princess?_  
   
“Guilford!” Cornelia yelped.  
   
The door catch released, beginning to creak open. Cornelia thrust her hands onto Euphie’s shoulders, forcing her to slide from her sister’s lap and dropped beneath the desk.  
   
The door prised open.  
   
   
*********************************  
   
Euphie knelt beneath the desk, concealed by shadow she strained to hear the exchange between her sister and who she had determined to be Lord Guilford. A mention of the rouge Eleven terrorist Zero, likely another security briefing on the current situation. Euphie expected her sister had intended for her to re-clothe herself and continue to hide until the meeting concluded. At worst she could excuse herself from the meeting under some pretence of having lost a broach behind the Viceroys desk should she be discovered.  
   
Instead, a devious thought seeped through Euphie’s mind. A soft tricksters giggle escaped Euphie’s lips as she reached out to unclasp the belt of her trousers, even as she became more adventurous Cornelia made no attempt to deter her. Euphie’s long fingers slipped beneath the lip of Cornelia’s trousers, drawing them down across her toned thighs until they gathered around the curve of her knees. Euphie eagerly licked her lips at the delectable sight laid out before her, leaning forward to inhale the delectable aroma. Euphie reached down to cup her bare breast in the palm of her hand, drawing her breast up to trace her erect nipple across Cornelia’s thigh in delicate circles. Euphie could feel Cornelia’s legs quiver around her, instinctively closing around her head only to be forced aside by the press of Euphie’s shoulders.  
   
Euphie’s fingers traced across the seam where the soft pink skin of Cornelia’s thigh met the frilly black material of her underwear, a single acknowledgement of her femininity concealed beneath an ironclad exterior. The tip of Euphies finger dared to pass the boundary where the natural and the artificial formed seamlessly together.  
   
Beyond the desk Euphie could hear the sound of footsteps, the creaking of the door and the looming silence which followed it. Euphie felt as Cornelia leant back in her chair, her body falling limp. Euphie wondered if now was the moment she was safe to emerge or if she could afford to continue teasing her lover to the very brink. Euphie leant forward to pass her lips across the thin material of her underwear, the soft pass of breath against her covered skin sent shivers cascading down Cornelia’s spine.  
   
Before Euphie could react Cornelia’s hands descended beneath the table to roughly clasp Euphie by her shoulders. Euphie feigned a determined struggle as she was dragged out into the light and thrust onto the desk behind her. In that moment, no matter how shameful it made her feel, no matter how much she cared for her sibling, a small part of Cornelia wanted to throttle her younger sibling. Cornelia felt an overwhelming urge to belittle Euphie for her brash stupidity, for doing something which could have destroyed both their reputations and brought the Britannian royal family to ruin.  
   
But that would never happen. Guilford was a loyal officer and staunch defendant of the royal family; no doubt he would have seen the truth buried.  
   
_What would that affect my ability to lead?_  
   
No matter how unwavering his devotion how could Guilford possibly have followed her into battle knowing the truth of the matter. Cornelia’s hands curled tightly around Euphies shoulders, holding her in her grasp. In an instant Cornelia’s emotions came crashing together, her thoughts demanding action. Cornelia felt she could only bring herself to do the most unexpected thing she could imagine, Cornelia leant forward and kissed Euphie passionately on her lips.  
   
Euphie could feel herself becoming eclipsed, once more becoming overtaken by her siblings unshakable will and determination. Euphie was resolute to prove her strength, her ability to lead in both her public and private affairs. She had to show that she was her own person, she had to take control.  
   
Reaching out Euphie clasped her hands across Cornelia’s broad shoulders, feeling the taut muscles tensing beneath her soft fingers. In their private liaisons Cornelia had almost always been the person to lead while remaining considerate of her sister’s boundaries. Even in her comforting embrace Euphie felt like a mouse compared to a lioness, Euphie was determined to prove the mouse could roar. Euphie pressed into the embrace, pulling her sister tighter into their shared kiss. To be so suddenly overtaken threw Cornelia off balance, allowing her young sister to press home her advantage and take the lead.  
   
The clash of lips ended a panting chorus of heated breaths between the two of them, their hearts racing and their cheeks aglow of reddening tint. “Listen” Euphie said through quivering breath. “I’ve just had the most amazing idea”


End file.
